Naruto Uchiha, el camino de un dios
by Mr.Fos
Summary: Después de una vida de abandono por parte de su familia y por su pueblo, Naruto se va de Konoha con su abuelo para volver y demostrar al mundo que estaba equivocado, porque él se convertirá en un dios.
1. Chapter 1

ACLARACIONES

1-Madara no es malo fue traicionado por el consejo civil por sucesos que explicaré más adelante.

2-Todo se desarrollará en el continente shinobi, no habrá mundos ni lugares alternativos al de Naruto manga y anime.

3-Soy nuevo en esto por lo que cualquier consejo que tengáis será de gran ayuda.

4-Hace tiempo subí esta historia pero no me convenció así que decidí borrarla, después de algunos cambios la vuelvo a subir y espero que os guste.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE AL IGUAL QUE CUALQUIER ELEMENTO RELACIONADO EXCEPTO LOS QUE YO ME INVENTE.**

CHAPTER 1: Dolor y soledad. El principio del camino.

Día 10 de octubre el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Senju, comenzó su día de forma extrañamente perfecta, su siempre presente "montaña de papeleo" lo formaba ahora diez papeles, lo cuál era extraño porqué por la noche los se "reproducían" papeles que no acabó la noche anterior, rápidamente los revisó y firmó. Se puso recto en su silla, esperando a que su secretaria le trajera los papeles de ese día y así pasó las siguientes horas, firmando papeles de todo tipo. Así llegaron las dos del mediodía, procedió a levantarse para irse a comer cuando uno de sus shinobi llegó de repente para informarle que su mujer, Kushina Senju Uzumaki, estaba de parto y rápidamente se fue a por su esposa no sin antes decirle al shinobi que diera comienzo para preparar en donde Kushina debía dar a luz, un lugar alejado de la aldea ya que su esposa era la Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko y una jinchuriki cuando está de parto el sello que retiene al bijuu se debilita y este intenta escapar. Aunque él era un maestro de sellado, su maestro, Jiraiya, le ayudaría a retener al bijuu y su madre, Tsunade, ayudaría en el parto de su esposa no podía evitar ponerse nervioso.

Esa noche:

Podemos ver en una cuna dos bebés, ambos rubios, llorando esto era Menma y Kasumi Senju Uzumaki, los hijos mediano y pequeño de Minato y Kushina. Su madre se encontraba en una especie de altar ceremonial con Minato y Jiraiya a los lados y con Tsunade detrás, todos observaban una pared donde estaba un extraño enmascarado con Naruto Senju Uzumaki.

-¡Maldito! No te atrevas a hacerle nada o te mataré-dijo enfadado Minato.

-Entrégame a la jinchuriki o mataré a tu primogénito-respondió calmadamente el enmascarado.

Minato se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no podía decidirse por ninguno.

-Se acabó el tiempo-nada más decirlo tiró a Naruto al aire. N/A(igual que en el cannon solo que después de salvar a Naruto vuelve y se encuentra a Jiraiya Y Tsunade se encontraban en un genjutsu y después de liberarlos y mandarle que volvieran a la aldea y que avisaran al Sandaime lo que había pasado y luego partió a dejar a sus hijos, encontrar a kushina... salto a momento sellado)

-Kushina debo sellarlo lo sabes verdad-dijo Minato.

-Lo sé-respondió Kushina con voz apagada.

Sin más invocó a Shinigami para que sellara a el poder de kyubi en sus hijos Menma y Kasumi y el alma en Kushina para que no muriera, después de sellar el poder y empezar a sellar el alma un destello rojo apareció en los ojos del pequeño Naruto, unos ojos rojos con un tomoe en cada uno, el Shinigami sorprendido de esto pues el niño era un Senju y un Uzumaki...la mujer debía de ser hija de "ese hombre" por consiguiente el niño era su nieto.

El Shinigami decidió dejar al Hokage vivo porque gracias al joven mortal tendría varios años de diversión asegurada.

-Mortal, no me llevaré tu alma hoy pero intenta por todos los medios conservar todo lo que tienes ahora o te arrepentirás-dijo el Shinigami para luego desaparecer dejando a unos felices padres por saber que Minato no moriría.

6 años después

Hoy se cumplen casi 6 años desde el ataque de Kyubi a Konoha, como cada día desde hace casi ya 1 año los pequeños Menma y Kasumi entrenaban junto a sus padres.

Menma es un niño rubio calco de su padre en esa misma edad, con piel bronceada y ojos azules y unos bigotes en las mejillas, vestía una sudadera blanca con el símbolo del clan Senju en la espalda y en los brazos el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, unos pantalones largos azules oscuro con unas sandalias azules.

Kasumi por el contrario era un calco de su madre, pelirroja y con ojos violetas y tenía al contrario que su hermano no tenía ninguna marca en la cara, vestía una chaqueta verde y unos pantalones cortos negros con unas sandalias azules oscuras, en su espalda se encontraba el símbolo del clan Uzumaki y en sus brazos el del clan Senju.

Su padre Minato Senju, Yondaime Hokage, también conocido como Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō , mantenía su aspecto de hace 6 años al igual que su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, la Akai Chishio no Habanero de la hoja.

-Ya basta por hoy-ttebane-dijo Kushina-lo habéis hecho muy bien, como premio...¡vamos a comer ramen!

-¡Siiii!-dijeron Menma y Kasumi a la vez.

-No perdamos tiempo, vamos-exclama Minato.

Después de irse se observa a la sombra de un árbol a un niño de casi 6 años con pelo negro y mechas rojas **(pelo igual que Madara cuando era pequeño y no tiene los bigotes)** piel pálida y ojos azules como bloques de hielo que si te miraran fijamente seguro que te congelarían, vestía una camisa negra de manga larga sin ningún dibujo y unos pantalones negros y unas botas, ambos, estilo AMBU. Este no era otro que Naruto Senju Uzumaki, el hijo olvidado del matrimonio Senju-Uzumaki.

-Hmp, patéticos-dijo Naruto.

- _Ellos no importan Naruto_ -dijo una voz en su cabeza- _concéntrate en tu objetivo._

-Lo sé jiji-exclamó mientras se hundía en las sombras.

Se puede ver a Naruto en un cuarto pintado de negro, sin ninguna decoración, solo libros en las entanterías y rollos de técnicas de ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu, está recogiéndolo todo sellándolo en rollos, cuando acaba se sienta en una vieja cama con la mirada perdida.

FLASHBACK

Hoy era su cumpleaños númer diferencia de otros niños de 4 años que piden juguetes y son, según este joven, medio tontos, él, Naruto Senju, era muy listo y prefería un libro antes que otra cosa, pero aparte de listo también era muy observador, lo suficiente para saber que sus padres tenían un gran favoritismo por sus hermanos pequeños, Menma y Kasumi, los héroes del pueblo poseedores del chakra de Kyubi, aun siendo el mayor no le habían empezado a entrenar como a sus hermanos que llevaban entrenando desde hacía unos pocos meses, siempre que preguntaba le decían que no molestara, que se fuera a su cuarto y dejara de ser un estorbo pero hoy le dirían que sí, estaba seguro, por lo que se despertó pronto de la emoción y decidió bajar a desayunar, se dió cuenta que sus padres estaban en la cocina hablando y decidió escuchar un poco.

-Te digo que es lo mejor, Kushina-dijo Minato un poco enfadado.

-Pero...-intentaba responder Kushina.

-Haber Kushina ¿quiénes son más fuertes Menma y Kasumi o Naruto?-pregunta Minato.

-Menma y Kasumi-responde convencida Kushina.

-Pues no hay más que hablar hoy en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Menma y Kasumi diremos que son los herederos de los clanes Senju y Uzumaki respectivamente-informa Minato.

Después de eso Naruto se va rápidamente pero en silencio fuera de su casa sin creerse lo que sus padres han dicho le habían quitado su derecho de nacimiento, muy triste se va corriendo al parque a llorar. Después de un rato llorando un hombre muy viejo, con pelo largo y blanco y con arrugas en la cara se le acerca.

-¿Qué te pasa muchacho?-pregunta el hombre.

-...y por eso estoy aquí-acaba de contar Naruto.

El hombre viejo estaba enfadado como Kushina había podido hacer algo así, esa no era la hija que el había dejado, seguro es culpa de Senju, descendiente de Hashirama-baka.

-Sabes chico yo soy tu abuelo, el padre de tu madre, y mi nombre es Madara Uchiha-dijo el hombre de repente.

-¡Mi abuelo! Espera... ¡eres Madara Uchiha!-dice Naruto alucinando.

-No hay tiempo para eso me estoy muriendo, he burlado mucho tiempo a la muerte pero al final la muerte me ha ganado-informa Madara

-No puedes morirte, acabo de conocerte-dice naruto medio llorando.

-Tengo una manera de sobrevivir si pudiera sellarme en alguien...pero sería muy arriesgado para la persona en la que me sellaría y solo habría una oportunidad porque mi cuerpo después del sallado se desintegraría, tanto si funciona como si no-responde Madara.

-Séllate en mí-corta a Madara convencido.

FLASHBACK END

- _¿Naruto me escuchas?-_ dice Madara.

-Lo siento, jiji, recordaba el día que te conocí-reponde Naruto.

- _Pues menos recordar y más dormir que tienes que descansar para el gran día de mañana-_ ordena Madara.

-Si jiji-responde Naruto mientras se metía en la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO:** **No habrá ni secuestro de Hinata(la madre de hinata está viva) ni masacre Uchiha.**

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE AL IGUAL QUE CUALQUIER ELEMENTO RELACIONADO EXCEPTO LOS QUE YO ME INVENTE.**

CHAPTER 2: Cumpleaños, fuga y futuros enemigos.

-El cumpleaños de los _"grandes héroes de Konoha"_ va a ser un día muy largo-dijo Naruto cuando se despertó.

 _-Piensa en el lado positivo esto te ayudará a escapar de noche. Loa guardias estarán tan borrachos que no te verán ni pasar jajajaja. Por cierto, feliz sexto cumpleaños Naruto, siento no poder regalarte nada pero estando sellado no se puede comprar nada jeje-_ comenta Madara.

-Conseguir escapar será el mejor regalo que podré recibir-le dice Naruto.

 _-Buf que poco entusiasmo, dejando esto de lado baja a desayunar, acabas de recoger y entrenas hasta la hora en que empiece la fiesta de tus hermanos luego vuelves, te aseas, coges mucha comida que nadie se enterará y nos vamos-_ recuerda Madara el plan.

Sin más se viste con una camisa roja oscura de manga corta y sus, ya típicos, pantalones negros con sus botas, ambos estilo AMBU, y bajó a desayunar, encontrándose a su _"familia"_ ya desayunando y hablando emocionados de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Como siempre se sirvió unos cereales en silencio para comerlos de la misma forma para luego lavar el bol y la cuchara igual y salir como si no hubiera estado allí pues su familia ni le saludó.

Acabó de recoger lo poco que le quedaba para luego ir a entrenar.

- _Ya tienes el sharingan madurado del todo y sabes una amplia gama de jutsus de fuego y jutsus ilusorios todo de rang por eso hoy por decirlo de una manera tus regalos de cumpleaños serán un jutsu katon de rango B, incluido un jutsu ilusorio, y...-_ explicaba Madara para ser interrumpido por un, esto no suele pasar, emocionado Naruto.

-Rango B enserio- dice Naruto alegrado.

 _-Que te he dicho de las emociones Naruto-_ dice enfadado Madara.

-Que un shinobi es frío como el hierro del más afilado kunai y tan letal como un rayo, las emociones confunden y te hacen débil por lo que en una batalla y en un entrenamiento solo estorban-recita Naruto, de nuevo, sin emociones.

- _Muy bien que no se repita y no me vuelvas a interrumpir. Como te decía antes de que me cortaras si consigues dominar los 2 jutsus rango B antes de que acabe el dia habrá una sorpresa final, los jutsus son:_ _ **KATON: GORYUKA NO JUTSU Y MAGEN: JUBAKU SATSU.**_ _Suerte chico, porque la necesitarás-reta Madara._

Sin decir nada y que su rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción y que sus ojos volvieran a ser trozos de hielo hizo 1000 clones y los dividió en grupos de 250 con cada grupo trabajando un jutsu para luego hacer otros 1000 incluido él para hacer ejercicios físicos , practicar taijutsu, lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken y kenjutsu.

Cuando ya eran las 7 de la tarde se puede a Naruto, manchado y sudado, tirado en medio de un campo de entrenamiente con el suelo levantado y chamuscado.

 _-Hmp, lo has echo, no esperaba que lo consiguieras-_ dice Madara.

-Hmp, que te creías-contesta Naruto de la misma forma.

- _Da igual, dirígete a la cabeza de Hashirama-baka-_ ordena Madara.

Ya allí se observa una roca bastante grande encima de la cabeza de Hashirama Senju, en ella se observa un sello.

 _-Derrama sangre-_ vuelve a ordenar Madara.

-Hai-dice Naruto mientras se cortaba la palma de la mano.

Al caer la sangre encima del sello la roca se desmoronó y rebeló flotando el legendario gubai de Madara Uchiha.

-Esto es tu gubai jiji-comenta flipando Naruto.

 _-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-dice Madara_

-Muchas gracias jiji-agradece Naruto.

 _-Basta de charla vuelve a la mansión, se acerca el momento y tienes que lavarte y te recomiendo descansar un poco. Sella el gubai en tu muñeca derecha y tu katana en la izquierda-_ ordena Madara.

Después de hacer lo que le dijo su abuelo Naruto se dirigió a su casa, el momento se acerca.

21:00 comienza la fiesta

Todos los jefes de clan con sus mujeres e hijos, los sannins Jiraiya y Tsunade, el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi y diferentes jounins(Kakashi, Rin ,Obito, Guy, Asuma, Yugao, Kurenai, Hana, Shisui y Sizune) se encontraban en la mesa de la familia Senju-Uzumaki esperando para comer y conversando animadamente con Minato, Kushina, Kasumi y Menma y pasando de Naruto.

-Bueno, felicidades Menma y Kasumi-dice Tsunade de repente.

-Gracias Baa-chan-dicen Menma y Kasumi a la vez.

Todos empezaron a felicitar a Menma y Kasumi pero tanto Itachi Uchiha, el genio del clan Uchiha, y su primo Shisui se dieron cuenta de que Tsunade se olvidó de Naruto.

-Siento interrumpir Tsunade-sama pero...-empieza Shisui.

-Se ha olvidado de felicitar a Naruto-acaba Itachi.

-¿Felicitarlo por qué?-pregunta confundida Tsunade mientras todos incluso la familia de Naruto los miran confundidos y Naruto con su mirada sin emociones desde su silla.

-¿Ha hecho algo?-pregunta Rin.

-¡Hoy es su cumpleaños también!-dicen algo exaltados Itachi y Shisui.

La habitación se queda en silencio y todos miran a Naruto que seguía perforando con su mirada a Itachi y Shisui.

-Así no pasaré desapercibido para poder irme-piensa Naruto

-Es cierto felicidades Na...-empezó a decir Tsunade.

-Nunca me has felicitado no tienes por qué empezar ahora-la corta Naruto mientras se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

-Me voy a dormir, no tengo hambre-dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y mirando de nuevo Itachi y Shisui antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Esto complicará nuestros planes jiji-dice Naruto.

 _-Tranquilo tus padres se olvidarán en la fiesta al igual que sus invitados-_ le tranquiliza Madara.

-La carta, jiji, crees que la van a leer-pregunta Naruto.

 _-A lo mejor vuelves y te preguntan si te has ido a algún lado-_ dice Madara.

-Es lo más seguro-responde Naruto.

 _-Pero mejor nos vamos ahora, quítate los sellos de gravedad y dirígete a máxima velocidad a las ruinas de Uzu-_ dice Madara.

-Hai jiji-dijo Naruto mientras hacia lo que le dijo su abuelo y sellaba sus pertenecías en un rollo que metió en su bolsa de kunais y saltaba por la ventana.

4 años después de la fuga

Se ve a un joven de unos 10 años con pelo negro, ojos azules y tez pálida, vestido todo de negro **(La misma ropa que describí al principio de la historia)** y con un gubai a la espaldaandando por un camino en mitad de un bosque.

-No puedo creer que jiji no me contara que cuando su chakra se acabara el desaparecería-dice Naruto triste.

-Bueno por lo menos desperté el Mangekyou Sharingan, como dice el dicho no hay mal que por bien no venga, y tengo la ubicación de sus bases dicho de otra forma todos los conocimientos y técnicas de jiji, además sé donde tiene escondidos sus ojos, tal vez debería ir allí primero para implantarme sus ojos y empezar a trabajar con el Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan-comenta Naruto feliz.

En ese momento Naruto comienza a correr a una velocidad media para poder llegar a la guarida de su abuelo.

Salto 1 semana en el tiempo

-Así que esta es la guarida de mi abuelo, joder que lúgubre, jajaja propio de mi abuelo-dice feliz Naruto.

 **-¿Quién eres?-** dice de repente una especie de planta carnívora.

-¡Pero qué coño eres!-grita Naruto **(Sé que así no parece muy serio pero recordad que tiene 10 años y a cualquier persona que le aparezca Zetsu de repente y sin haberlo visto antes hubiera tenido una reacción parecida)**

 **-Yo pregunté primero-** le responde la planta-humana.

-Soy Naruto Uchiha y vengo a por los ojos de mi abuelo-dice Naruto.

 **-Eres el nieto de Madara-sama, yo te guiaré ante sus ojos Naruto-sama** -se ofrece la planta- humana.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta-recuerda Naruto.

 **-Lo siento Naruto-sama, mi parte blanca es un organismo creado a partir de células de Hashirama Senju-** Hola- dice la parte blanca- **Y yo soy otro organismo creado a partir de chakra de Madara-sama, nosotros somos Zetsu Negro y Zetsu Blanco-** explica el ahora nombra Zetsu Negro.

-Mmmm,¿tienes conocimientos médicos?,Zetsu-pregunta Naruto.

-S **I-** responden a la vez.

-Pues guíame y trasplántamelos, cuando me despierte quiero mis ojos en un bote al lado mío y tú me contarás que has hecho en todos estos años sin mi abuelo-ordena Naruto

-Como órdenes Naruto-sama-responde Zetsu.

 **(Bueno aquí le trasplanta los ojos y luego le cuenta sobre Rin, Madara no estuvo relacionado con su muerte, Obito y su plan y como lo creó a partir de los rollos que había en esta base, en la cual Madara le salvo para que pudiera volver a Konoha y como le traicionó e intentó matarle, para luego huir, entonces Madara les envió como espías para que reunieran información y se la diera a su descendiente, no lo he escrito porque todo esto es muy largo de contar y posiblemente todos sepáis esta parte, el rinnegan de Nagato ya explicaré como lo consiguió)**

 **-** Entonces,¿ que información has recogido? **–** pregunta un vendado Naruto.

 **-Junto con un hambre con el rinnegan han creado una organización de criminales, Akatsuki, de rango S para capturar a los bijuu y así poder poner en práctica su plan, Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Plan Ojo de Luna)** -dice Zetsu Negro.

 **-Aunque para todo el líder es Nagato, que se hace llamar a si mismo Pain. Ademas Nagato se cree un dios porque tiene el rinnegan-** sigue Zetsu Negro.

 **-** ¿Cómo es posible que tenga el rinnegan? Sólo una persona con herencia Senju y Uchiha puede despertarlo, ni siquiera mi abuelo que se implantó células de Hashirama consiguió despertarlo-pregunta Naruto.

 **-No lo sé, por más que espíe y busque no consigo encontrar nada-** dice Zetsu Negro.

-Bueno lo dejaremos por ahora, vuelve con ellos antes de que se den cuenta de que no estas y no hay ni que decir que esto no lo hables con nadie-dice desconfiado Naruto.

 **-A sus órdenes Naruto-sama-** dice Zetsu Negro mientras desaparece.

-Van a por Menma, Kasumi y Kaa-san, no me tendría que importar después de lo que me han hecho pero no puedo evitar preocuparme-dice Naruto.

-Tal vez debería hacer algo pero… mejor pienso en eso mañana tengo que decansar-decide Naruto.

 **HE DECIDIDO QUE LA ACADEMIA ACABE CUANDO NARUTO TENGA 15 AÑOS POR LO QUE AÚN FALTAN 5 AÑOS ANTES DE QUE VUELVA.**

 **SE QUE ZETSU EN EL MANGA RESULTA SE EL TERCER HIJO DE KAGUYA PERO AQUÍ SERÁ UNA CREACIÓN DE MADARA FIEL A TODO AQUEL QUE TENGA SUS SANGRE ACTIVA.**

 **ESTO DE SANGRE ACTIVA LO EXPLICARÉ MÁS ADELANTE.**

 **Un saludo y adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACIONES**

Creo que en esta historia habrá un harem, no habrá incestos ni nada por el estilo y tampoco será un harem gigante como en otras historias, creo que solo serán 4 como máximo.

Y lo último antes del capítulo de hoy Naruto no será dark, estará un resentido durante un tiempo pero al final perdonará a su familia.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE AL IGUAL QUE CUALQUIER ELEMENTO RELACIONADO EXCEPTO LOS QUE YO ME INVENTE.**

CHAPTER 3: Días en Konoha.

A sus 10 años ya se podría saber que Kasumi igualaría o tal vez superaría la belleza de su madre. Todos los días después de vestirse peinaba con dedicación su cabello, el cual su madre y su padre le habían ayudado a apreciar, el color de su cabello, igual que el de su madre, había unido a sus padres y ¿quién dice que no le podrían unir a ella con su propia media naranja?

Su ropa consistía en un vestido blanco con una cinta que apretaba la cintura (como Kushina cuando era niña) y uno pantalones negros y cortos por debajo.

Como todos los días salíó de casa pronto para encontrase con sus amigas Hinata Hyuga (todos sabemos cómo es físicamente y por cierto al estar Tsunade en Konoha y salvar a su madre, no producirse su secuestro y tener amigas desde pequeña ha evitado que tenga problemas de confianza, aparte su padre no se comporta como un puto idiota y Neji no tiene razones para odiarla) y Satsuki Uchiha uan joven que como Kasumi era un calco de su madre y vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas con el símbolo de su clan y una falda blanca, en Konoha eran conocidas como las Tres Princesas, conocidas así por ser herederas de los tres mayores clanes de Konoha, el clan Senju, el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga.

Menma, como su hermana, era un calco de su padre y también se podía ver que al crecer sería tan apuesto como su padre. (Viste igual que Minato cuando era joven)

Al igual que su hermana salió pronto de su casa para encontrarse con sus amigos Neji Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha (Sasuke no será un idiota porque no se ha producido la masacre de su clan asique será como era antes de que ocurriera, eso no quita que sea un Uchiha)

Ellos eran conocidos como los Tres Príncipes (que original -.-)(a Neji también lo llaman príncipe porque es heredero del Bouke)

(Kushina y Minato siguen igual)

Desde hace tiempo Minato notaba que algo faltaba en su vida, y sabía que a Kushina, la cual se había reincorporado junto a Mikoto y Hana (madre de Hinata imagináosla como Hinata en mayor) hace 2 años, también lo notaba. Este sentimiento desconcertaba a Minato, tenía una bella mujer de la cual se enamoró el primer día que la conoció, era el Hokage su sueño desde niño y sobre todo tenía a los dos mejores hijos del mundo hijos.

Como todos los días empezó su batalla contra el papeleo, pero no firmo ni uno cuando vio los 4 pergaminos con los signos de los otros 4 kages, en los cuales le recordaban que tenía que preparar a su hijo mayor Naruto para los exámenes chunin, donde conocería a sus futuras esposas, siempre y cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlas a todas a la vez en un combate. La expresión de Minato de transformó en una de horror para después gritar:

¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAA!

-No me lo puedo creer me he olvidado de mi hijo y encima como en estos próximos 5 años no le entrene hasta la muerte estaremos muy jodidos-piensa ya más clamado Minato.

-Tengo que hablar con Kushina, hoy antes de la cena comenzaré a arreglar las cosas-planeó Minato.

 **ESE DÍA A LAS 8 P.M**

Minato llegó a casa y rápidamente le contó a Kushina los acontecimientos a Kushina.

-… por eso pienso que mañana tenemos que empezar a entrenarle-dice serio Minato.

-Me he olvidado de mi hijo, que clase de madre soy-llora Kushina.

-Mamá, papá ¿qué ocurre?-pregunta Menma cuando llega a la cocina con Kasumi.

Minato se arrodilla delante de ellos y les cuenta todo lo ocurrido.

-Naruto-nii-san-llora Kasumi.

-Aniki-solloza Menma.

-Ni siquiera va a la academia, nunca lo he visto-dice Kasumi.

-Hoy lo arreglaremos, ¿está la cena?-pregunta Minato.

-Sí, ¿Kasumi, Menma podríais avisar a vuestro hermano?-pregunta Kushina.

-Es que nunca hemos estado en esa habitación, ¿por qué no venís con nosotros?-dice Menma.

Cuando llegan a la habitación que era la que se encontraba al final del pasillo vieron como parecía que nadie había pasado por allí en años y el pomo de la puerta lleno de polvo.

Minato se puso delante y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una habitación vacía en la que había una cama y lo único que podría destacar era un papel clavado con un kunai a la pared, que decía:

 _No sé cuándo os daréis cuenta que me he ido pero estoy seguro que pasaran años hasta que os enteréis, tal vez cuando vuelva para los exámenes de graduación me preguntéis si siquiera me había ido._

 _No os voy a decir adiós ni siquiera me responderíais así que ¿para qué gatar saliva? Posiblemente estéis muy ocupados alabando a Menma-sama y Kasumi-sama._

 _No tengo nada más que decir, excepto que he descubierto que es su padre Kushina-sama._

 _Naruto._

-No-dice Minato.

-Llama a Jiraiya, tiene que empezar a buscarle- casi grita Kushina.

-Nii-san- lloran Menma y Kasumi.

Al día siguiente ya todo el mundo sabía lo ocurrido, civiles especulaban, AMBUS partían a intentar encontrar a Naruto y los amigos de Kasumi y Menma intentaban saber bien lo que había pasado mientras les consolaban.

En una base de Madara, Naruto entrenaba con su gubai hasta la llegada de Zetsu.

-Ya lo **saben-** dice Zetsu.

-Han tardado menos de lo esperado-comenta Naruto, para luego seguir entrenando mientras Zetsu se va.

 **Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Adios.**


End file.
